Entre Amigas
by mulan andaurora
Summary: Lana é uma mulher madura nos auge dos seus 37 anos , casada com Di Blasio num relacionamento falido cheio de conflitos, vive uma relação extra conjugal com Alessandra e tem como confidente e melhor amiga Jennifer. Em uma noite de comemoração de mais um ano de sucesso de seu ultimo trabalho elas se empolgam além da conta e lembranças dessa noite mudará algo entre elas...
1. Chapter 1

**Sinopse**:

Lana é uma mulher madura nos auge dos seus 37 anos , casada com Di Blasio num relacionamento falido cheio de conflitos, vive uma relação extra conjugal com Alessandra e tem como confidente e melhor amiga Jennifer. Em uma noite de comemoração de mais um ano de sucesso de seu ultimo trabalho elas se empolgam além da conta e lembranças dessa noite mudará algo entre elas...

"_Que o medo da solidão se afaste. Que o convívio comigo mesmo se torne menos suportável. Que o espelho reflita em meu rosto, o doce sorriso que eu me lembro de ter dado na infância. Porque metade de mim é lembrança do que fui e a outra metade eu não sei..."_

_(Oswaldo Montenegro)_

Capitulo 1

Olhei para a tela do celular e uma mensagem dela me fez sentir um arrepio... Será que ainda sentia algo? Aquilo me fez voltar a alguns meses atrás...

"Senti suas mãos tomando posse irrefreável do meu corpo...dizendo que eu era sua - Laninha olha o que eu causo em você meu amor...ela te faz sentir o mesmo? Ela faz seu corpo reagir a cada toque?- sentia minha pele queimar sempre que nossos corpos se encontravam, seus lábios me sugavam , lambiam e me mordiscavam pescoço, colo, enquanto uma mão segurava minha nuca a outra descia explorando um caminho já conhecido...se eu estava tentando não ceder? Isso deixou de ser pensado quando minha umidade me denunciou... - Ahh amor, como você sempre está pronta pra mim- senti seus dedos escorregarem para dentro de minha gruta quente e encharcada que latejava anunciando um gozo proeminente de seus toques ousados e sua língua brincando nos meus mamilos... Nos amamos ali mesmo...na sala caindo sobre o tapete que comprei pra ela na época que estava gravando em Vancouver...nossos olhos se encontraram em uma fração de segundos eu vi neles algo além do desejo...suas pupilas dilatadas denunciavam sentimentos, e meu reflexo em seus olhos me fez perceber que sim...inevitavelmente sempre seria dela..."

- Lana querida vamos chegar atrasados, na sua premiação... falou um Fred inquieto soando por debaixo do braço.

Fred e eu éramos casados há 8 anos, ele era um bom marido, porém ausente, o que contribuiu pra que ela sempre retornasse a minha vida...

- Estou indo amor, vim apenas buscar meu celular que havia esquecido...

- Desculpa não poder ficar pra comemorar com você meu amor, mas preciso fazer essa viagem... Vou lhe deixar lá e então vou para o aeroporto.

- Tudo bem, eu compreendo- era sempre assim... Estava acostumada a não ter o Fred por perto, isso já não me incomodava; entretanto aquela mensagem de Alessandra dizendo que sentia minha falta, isso sim estava mexendo comigo. Alessandra e eu tivemos uma relação por muito tempo, mas a sua inconstância e insegurança, seus ciúmes exagerados minaram nossa relação e me jogaram para os braços de Frederico Di Blasio meu atual marido. Passamos algum tempo sem nos vermos, mas o que sentíamos ainda era muito forte e nos tornamos amantes desde então...


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2

DIAS ATRÁS...

- Eu estou ficando desesperada. Você não sabe o quanto tenho fantasiado...

- O que você tem feito?

- Bem...você sabe ... quero dizer...imagino suas mãos descendo por meu corpo...

- Só descendo ou elas param e brincam com alguma parte em especial...

- As partes especiais choram e dizem que sentem saudade...

- Mas, você não está cuidando delas direitinho?

- Não tão bem como você. Elas preferem o seu toque. Depois, só posso imitar as mãos e elas urram por sua boca, língua, pele...

- Hum...- Lana pode sentir o desejo na voz de Alex - acho que sua conta de telefone vai vir muiiiiiiito alta...

Lana pegava-se fantasiando com o corpo perfeito, com a lembrança do cheiro, do contato. Admirou-se por perceber que mesmo apenas fantasiando, seu prazer era intenso. E, quando se deu conta que estava se acariciando e tocando os pontos preferidos de Alex, entregou-se com satisfação ao frenético orgasmo no qual viu seu corpo ser lançado.

Ouvia a voz, ouvia os gemidos, a respiração. Sabia, embora fossem surpreendidas às vezes, os sinais do prazer crescendo e explodindo no corpo menor, mas não menos quente e exigente que o seu.

Nunca pensara em eternidade para este relacionamento. Não podia mais fazer planos tão longos. Não suportaria não realizá-los. Apenas imaginava e aceitava a perda como inevitável. E, pelo medo de perder, começou a viver a relação ao contrário; imaginando que cada dia que passava, era um dia vencido contra a perda. Desta forma, ganhou força para viver realmente o que de belo pudesse tirar do relacionamento, lutando para que todos os dias fossem vitoriosos. Era insano, mas parecia-lhe um bom trato com o destino.

Sentia saudade. Ligou para ela e mais uma vez foi surpreendida.

Sentindo-se como uma adolescente que comete um pecado, Lana estava esparramada na enorme cama, nua, ainda meio trêmula da deliciosa sessão de sexo por telefone que acabara de terminar, muito a contra-gosto, com Alex

Sabia que lá no apartamento, Alex deveria estar tão ou mais relaxada do que ela agora. Jamais tinham sido tão soltas e ardentes. Não à distância.

Ouvir aquela voz meio rouca, meio grave, mas tão suave e apenas um sussurro, ordenando seus movimentos, enlouqueceu e destravou todos os sentidos. Bem, quase todos. "É, devíamos ter feito isto antes, mas com certeza repetiremos" foi a última coisa que pensou antes de dormir, com um sorriso nos lábios.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 3

No caminho para a Premiação os pensamentos de Lana ainda estavam longe...lembranças de momentosde sua ex amante ainda perduravam e lhe confundiam...

- Como você pretende me matar?

Alex quase se agarrou ao teto do quarto.

Antes que pudesse assimilar o que acontecia, sentiu o abraço, o cheiro e o contato com o calor do corpo de sua amada.

- Você está melhor agora? - Lana sentia as batidas aceleradas do coração.

- Quando eu ressuscitar, a gente conversa...

- Não sou necrófila...como faço para ressusci...- sua boca fora voluptuosamente ocupada.

- ...nunca ...ouviu ...falar em... respiração ...boca-à-boca, ?

- ...acho que preciso de aulas práticas...

Ambas estavam em seus limites. Era difícil ser gentil e ceder espaços. Queriam ocupar todos os espaços, ao mesmo tempo.

Quem sofreu com a fúria de ambas foi o pijama que cobria Alex

Suas sensações pareciam que realmente estavam em comunhão. Lana não deu tempo para Alex pensar. Guiando sua mão, a fez tocá-la no ponto mais sensível do seu corpo e, da mesma forma, dirigiu-se ao centro do corpo de Alex. As duas estremeceram e deixaram claro que o momento não era de romantismo, nem de brincadeiras. Era algo puramente físico.

Lana sobre Alex, com a mão livre, apoiava-se no colchão, com a preocupação de não sufocar sua amante com seu peso. Alex, abrira generosamente suas pernas, permitindo o acesso que queria, enquanto agarrava Lana pela cintura. Foi tudo muito rápido. Com a urgência que a distância impusera.

Em poucos minutos, estavam convulsionando os corpos, cada qual perdida em seu próprio gozo. Com a pressão de Alex puxando-a e trêmula pelo orgasmo, Lana deixou-se cair sobre o corpo menor. As pernas entrelaçadas, sentiam a respiração, uma da outra, em seus rostos. Alex encaminhou seus dedos para os lábios de Lana, ainda que não pudesse enxergá-los. Ela fez o mesmo. Saboreavam em seus dedos o cheiro da saudade, o gosto que sentiam mesmo à distância. Beijaram-se e, desta vez, queriam continuar com a diversão.

O quarto estava realmente muito escuro e elas se guiavam cegamente por seu caminhos. Lana tateou em busca do abajur. Ela queria ver o rosto de Alex. Seus braços se alongaram por sobre a cabeça de sua amada, que aproveitou para sugar um dos seios. A morena soltou um gemido, enquanto sua coxa se movia involuntariamente, atingindo o sexo de Alex. Por um momento, a necessidade de luz foi esquecida.

- Esquece...não sei... pifou tudo...

A outra não perdia tempo. A escuridão propiciava surpresas e a lambida em sua axila, fez Lana arrepiar-se, afastando o corpo.

- Hum...eu quero ver você...

Passando um braço por sob a outra axila, Alex forçava o corpo de Lana para baixo. Sentindo que passava por seu rosto, a morena deixou a língua traçar caminhos pelos contornos alcançados, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia os dentes de sua amada em seus ombros, tomando o lugar das mãos, que agora vagavam pela extensão das costas e se detinham firmemente nas faces firmes da bunda da doutora. Seus seios se tocavam e elas podiam sentir a rigidez mútua.

- Lana..sua língua...em minhas ...- antes que pudesse terminar, a mensagem fora prontamente interpretada e a morena estava literalmente engolindo os seios com os quais vinha sonhando ultimamente.

Apesar do clima que a escuridão criava, a morena queria ver sua amada. Tinha fantasiado com o olhar de entrega nos belos olhos . Aquele olhar que lhe dava a sensação de estar recebendo o mais precioso de todos os presentes divinos.

Num único gesto, segurou Alex firmemente, trazendo-a por sobre seu corpo; ao mesmo tempo em que, com um tapa, acendeu o abajur.

Ambas piscaram, para poderem se adaptar a luminosidade. Então, os olhos se encontraram e a energia emanada reacendeu a paixão.

Mesmo com a mudança de posição, Alex manteve o controle da situação e sugava entre os seios de Lana, lambendo as laterais, fazendo a língua desenhar círculos, sem tocar os mamilos. Sabia que isto enlouquecia sua parceira, que nesta altura, estava totalmente entregue.

A posição era incômoda, pois estavam atravessadas na cama, um pouco estreita para a estatura da outra. Porém, tal situação, deixava Alex com livre acesso ao pescoço, ao mesmo tempo em que os seios da morena ficavam mais empinados e os mamilos rijos eram um convite para os olhos e bocas ávidos.

Lana sentia o centro do corpo transbordando. Sentia-se desesperadamente quente. Fortes contrações atingiam seu clitóris, o que a fez esfregar as pernas, tentando aliviar um pouco. Percebendo o gesto, as mãos de Alex deslizaram por toda a lateral do corpo e forçaram a abertura das coxas fortes. Com mais facilidade, dedos escorregaram pela carne molhada e detiveram-se no delicado, mas rígido, ponto de prazer.

A morena não só gemeu, como também lançou o quadril prá frente e deixou a cabeça pender fora dos limites da cama. O movimento se repetiu ao sentir os dedos de Alex penetrando seu corpo. E novamente, quando outro dedo preencheu seu ânus.

Percebendo o desconforto da posição, Alexandra escorregou seu corpo por entre as pernas da morena, ao mesmo tempo em que a puxava para o centro da cama, arrancando os lençóis, uma vez que as mãos de Lana estavam agarradas a eles.

- Melhor agora...

- ...não...não...

- ...vamos melhorar então...

- ...não...sim...não pare...- foi a resposta mal articulada.

Com as pernas sobre seus ombros, a visão que alex tinha era o mais belo ser que jamais imaginara ter, totalmente largado e aguardando o que quer que ela quisesse fazer. Isto a enlouquecia. A única hora na qual achava que podia ser tudo o que aquela mulher merecia. A hora na qual se sentia mais poderosa, menos dependente, mais capaz de realizar o feito mais importante: dar prazer para aquele ser que era a sua própria força.

Ao mergulhar por entre os caminhos úmidos e macios, pensava no seu prazer também, pois isto era ele. Isto a alimentava. Esfregava seu rosto e sentia todos os seus músculos recebendo a força, a energia, a própria essência da vida da mulher que amava. Cada palavra desconexa, cada impulso do corpo, cada descontrole e arremetidas bruscas do corpo sob sua língua, a faziam saber que estava tornado-se alvo de sua própria tortura. Fazia-se forte para sustentar a força que Lana não mais conseguia controlar. Enquanto uma das mãos mantinha firmemente o corpo da doutora contra a cama, a outra buscava satisfazer seu próprio desejo. Alternando os dedos, ora dentro da morena ora em si mesma, misturava seus sentimentos liquefeitos.

Percebendo que estava próxima de gozar, Lana ergueu a cabeça para olhar nos verdes olhos. Pôde ver a forma ávida como sua amada a possuía. Pôde ver Alexandra também perdida em sua própria satisfação. Mas, não via sua luz verde. Queria ver os olhos...

- Abra os olhos...por favor...

Alexandra parecia não ouvir.

- ...não vou ... - Lana esforçava-se para retardar o orgasmo, querendo que Alex abrisse os olhos.

Alexandra podia sentir sob sua língua o pulsar, o gozo vindo para a morena. Conhecia os movimentos.

- ...agüentar...

Por segundos, olhos mel prenderam e transfixaram os verdes mais intensos e flamejantes somente imaginados. Fora um dos momentos mais mágico e alucinante.

Sobre o corpo trêmulo da atriz, Alex atingiu seu orgasmo, enterrando seu rosto nos pelos negros, úmidos e com o cheiro da sua amada. A respiração de Alex fez Lana soltar um gemido.

Recuperando-se, Lana puxou sua amante, fazendo o corpo dela deslizar completamente sobre o seu e a olhou novamente. Demoradamente. Sorriu, iluminada pelo sorriso de Alex

- Como vai você?

- Pensei que não fosse me cumprimentar direito!

Após um longo beijo, Lana decidiu que ainda não tinha acabado. Ainda não dera o que queria dar à Alex.

- Vire-se!

Mesmo sentindo o peso de Lana sobre seu corpo, Alexandra não acreditava que a tinha ali, ao seu lado.

Maluquice total!

Sentia o seu próprio cheiro nos cabelos de Lana. Não fora somente a saudade, mas o que a atriz queria que transformou o reencontro em algo selvagem.

Alex pensava como era engraçada a forma como faziam amor. Ambas queriam dar muito mais do que receber, mas recebiam muito mais do que imaginavam poder suportar. Era uma competição involuntária e sem adversários, pois estavam do mesmo lado.

Quando ela pensava estar dando tudo para Lana, via-se preenchida de um prazer tão inexplicável, de uma embriaguez e tortura proporcional ao que ela quisesse entregar. Então, precisava do controle para não se deixar vencer pelo egoísmo. Quando o corpo moreno, de formas perfeitas, grande e forte começava a se tornar quase líquido sob seus toques, o auge era atingido; a partir daí, ela, Alex a, alimentava-se daquela energia e transbordava a sua própria.

Sabia que o mesmo ocorria com Lana. Mas, ao contrário, a morena a reverenciava. Fazia-a se sentir como uma divindade. No começo, chegara a ficar constrangida com a forma como Lana a olhava durante e após o gozo; como um discípulo que, após a oferenda, quer ter uma prova de que suas preces alcançaram seu deus. O olhar era perscrutador. As mãos ganhavam a precisão e tateavam o corpo de formas menores, mas insinuantes, generosas, também forte, com toques que queriam diagnosticar o que Alex sentia.

Alex preferia que Lana gozasse antes ou durante suas entregas, pois quando alternavam, a atriz, mesmo após ter deixado a amante totalmente extasiada e exaurida, mantinha-se tensa enquanto não olhasse nos olhos verdes e sentisse neles o sinal, a aprovação. Somente quando extenuada por seu gozo, Lana relaxava e se permitia encontrar em si, os sinais que buscava, pois sabia que sua saciedade também era uma forma de dar para sua mulher o que ela queria.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Não muito distante dali Alex estava perdida em seus pensamentos e nas lembranças da ultima vez que amara Lana

- É um ciclo. – Alex pensou em voz alta.

- Não...sou eu...- Lana resmungou, meio adormecida, puxando Alex para mais perto.

Relutante entre satisfazer suas necessidades fisiológicas e permanecer satisfazendo sua amada, Alex achou prudente optar pela primeira e tentou afastar o corpo quente e protetor que a cobria.

- Não...- Lana prendeu o pulso de Alex

- ...Laninha amor faz muito tempo que eu não molho a cama...

- ...mentirosa...

- ...não desta maneira...solta. Preciso ir mesmo!

Enquanto Alex corria para o banheiro, Lana preguiçosamente, virou-se de barriga para cima, permanecendo de olhos fechados. Algum tempo depois, sentia os pelos roçando a pele de seu estômago, as coxas prendendo a lateral de seu corpo. Com toda a confiança e sentimento de pertencerem-se uma a outra, a moena puxou o corpo sobre o seu, encaixando as coxas rígidas por sobre seus braços. Ao abrir os olhos, tinha a visão dos pelos morenos a sua frente. Subindo os olhos, escalava com o olhar o torso perfeito: o abdômen plano, liso; os seios generosos e o vale entre eles. As mãos perseguiram o mesmo caminho e detiveram-se no rosto, quando os olhos novamente se cruzaram. Apoiando-se na parede, Alex ergueu e trouxe o corpo um pouco mais para frente. Foi recepcionada pela respiração ofegante e a ponta quente e úmida do que seria o mais perfeito instrumento de tortura da morena: sua língua. Era mágica, perfeita, hábil, harmonizava-se com os lábios, que beijavam, sugavam e sumiam entre a cavidade de seu corpo.

Alexandra sugou e chupou, um a um, os dedos de Lana que, sem perda de tempo, mergulhou-os em seu próprio corpo.

- ...vamos...

Lana sabia que não conseguiria manter a atenção em Alex, se continuasse buscando seu próprio gozo.

- vem...atrás...- Alex balbuciava.

Sem pensar, enfiou um dedo bruscamente no ânus, que opôs resistência e fez Alex quase sufocar Lana com a arremetida que seu corpo deu. Um segundo dedo foi introduzido, desta vez com melhor recepção.

Querendo preenchê-la completamente, Lana enfiou sua língua profundamente dentro de Alex, enquanto seus dedos estavam fincados, trabalhando o outro orifício. Rapidamente, sem perder o ritmo,Alex dava atenção ao seu ultra-sensível clitóris. Por um momento, pensou que estava sendo egoísta. Mas, desistiu de atitudes nobres, quando seu corpo, não agüentando a carga de sensações, entrou em convulsões. Seus gemidos, viraram verdadeiros urros e ela só pode pensar que se não parasse, mataria Lana, pelo frenesi de seus movimentos. Sabia que tinha que parar, mas não conseguia.

Por sua vez, Lana tentava manter-se consciente e saborear cada gota, cada impulso, cada palavra vindos de algum lugar do corpo sobre o estava descontrolada. Lana sabia que seu pedido desesperado para que parasse era apenas um incentivo para continuar. Para manter um pouco de controle e continuar respirando, Lana teve que retirar seus dedos do nicho onde se acomodavam e firmemente suportar as arremetidas de Alex.

Aos poucos, ainda com a testa encostada na parede, ela abriu os olhos. Recompôs-se um pouco, mas sabia que tinha uma mulher totalmente acessa e quente, querendo ser saciada, pulsando sob seu corpo.

Foi escorregando por sobre Lana, que abria as pernas, demonstrando que precisava recebê-la. Encaixou seu corpo entre as coxas. Quando seus sexos se tocaram, iniciou um movimento ritmado, enfiando aos poucos os dedos dentro da abertura úmida, quente e gulosa; fazendo com que parte da palma da mão esfregasse a sensível região ao redor da fenda. A outra mão brincava com o mamilo rijo, enquanto sua boca saboreava o outro seio.

- Alex...Deus...é bom...

- Eu sou melhor.

Com o peso do corpo sobre seu punho, Alex dava arremetidas ritmadas, intensificando o vai-e-vem, alternando com massagens leves do polegar sobre o clitóris totalmente avolumado.

- ...meus seios...mas forte...morde...

Era um pedido diferente. Nunca haviam excedido em dores físicas. Alex ficou excitada, mas temerosa.

- ...tem certeza?

- Tenho...forte...suga...

A primeira investida dos dentes de Alex, ainda receosa, nos seios da morena, fizeram-na arquear as costas e empurrar o corpo contra os dedos da amante, que penetraram com mais força e fizeram o polegar bater contra o ponto sensível em seu sexo, alçando Lana ao delírio. Percebendo o que causara, Alex não perdeu tempo e torturou a carne morena, o aro mais escuro e delicado, mordendo com propriedade o bico rijo em sua boca.

- ...assim...o outro...

De repente, Alex se deu conta de que a doutora estava orquestrando seu prazer. Isto também era novo. Era bom. Era extremamente excitante ouvir a voz, quase um ronronar, ditando os prazeres. Por vezes, Alex pensara em como não se deixar ser repetitiva.

Agora, Alex também se esfregava na parte da mão que penetrava Lana. Largando por um segundo o seio de Lana, acomodou seu próprio sexo sobre sua mão, mudando o ritmo da penetração. Em pouco tempo, estavam gemendo e ofegantes. Lana entrelaçara suas pernas sobre a bunda de Alex. Com o novo movimento, sentia os mamilos rijos esfregando-se em suas costelas, uma vez que prendia o corpo da sua mulher contra o seu, num forte abraço. Alternando as mãos, Alexandra interrompeu rapidamente o movimento, retomando-os ao mesmo tempo em que Lana tentava alcançar, por trás, sua abertura. Segurando a mão da morena, sugou os dedos, a palma da mão, o punho e então a encaminhou para seu centro excitantemente molhado, transbordante.

Devidamente preenchidas, intensificaram o ritmo, buscando, em vão, sincronismos. Lana estava muito, mas muito próxima. Seu corpo não obedecia ao ritmo deAlex, mas impusera o seu próprio, selvagem.

- ...mais fundo...mais rápido...Jesus ...

Alex já não movia mais, apenas sustentava os impulsos do corpo. Aquilo a deixava literalmente encantada. Num gesto completamente egoísta, mas totalmente desculpável, Lana retirou sua mão do corpo de Alex e agarrou-se à cabeceira da cama, quando seu corpo começou freneticamente a engolir os dedos da pequena mão, prendendo-os nas contrações das paredes de seu interior. Num golpe de misericórdia, Alex pressionou e massageou vigorosamente o clitóris, libertando totalmente o corpo tenso. O corpo moreno parecia um mar bravio, com ondas contínuas e intensas. Os braços da atriz caíram pesadamente paralelos aos corpos suados. Com as duas mãos segurando o rosto suado, a amante beijou os olhos, o nariz, o contorno dos lábios. Então, segurando uma das mãos de Lana, a guiou para o centro de seu corpo.

- Alex estou exausta...não sei se vou ...

- Silêncio. Não faça nada. Eu farei tudo. Seja minha ...

- ...como sempre...só prá você...

- ...só prá nós.

Literalmente cavalgando na mão de Lana, Alex fez a morena presenciar seu prazer. Seu mais simples e íntimo prazer. Ao som de seu nome.

Relaxadas, deitaram abraçadas, frente a frente, olhos nos olhos. Dormiram, apesar da tarde que estava iniciando.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

- Amor, Amor... Fred chamava por Lana que se encontrava perdida em suas lembranças...

-ãhn é oi amor, desculpa, estava distraída... - Lana desculpou se meio sem jeito, suas lembranças sobre os seus momentos com Alex iam e vinham em sua mente cada vez mais constante... Sentia sua falta sim, mas resolveu se afastar e lutar pelo seu casamento. Precisava desabafar, precisava de um colo, precisava se livrar das lembranças...

- Sim percebi... Chegamos. Temos que contornar os fotógrafos senão você não entra hoje no teatro. E eu não posso me atrasar, meu voo sai em uma hora. Quando chegar ao Hotel eu ligo pra você amorzinho...

Fred me deu um beijo que em nada me lembra dos beijos de Alex, tão cheio de paixão e entrega desejo, lascívia, carinho e posse... Os beijos de Fred não eram ruins, só não me despertava excitação; são sempre frios, sem vida, sem pegada...

- Sem problema amor, boa viagem... Despedi-me, sai do carro e imediatamente flashes de todas as partes me cegaram as vistas, eram tantas máquinas, tantas pessoas em volta, fãs, artistas no geral, jornalistas, etc...

Alguns se aproximavam e parei pra tirar algumas fotos, estava distraída respondendo algumas perguntas quando vi um outro movimento e o alvo nada mais que minha amiga Jeny... Ela realmente chamava atenção, linda, postura confiante, sorriso perfeito, e aqueles olhos tão verdes quanto uma esmeralda que faz você se perder neles...Jeny e eu nos tornamos amigas nas gravações da série, e incrível como havia cumplicidade e carinho entre nós...Acho que isso de certa forma transbordou em nossas personagens que diga o fandon Swanqueen rsrs uma química entre nós duas era evidente, não era a toa que ela tornou se minha melhor amiga. Jeny sabia que meu casamento afundava e que parte da culpa era minha pois não conseguia me desvencilhar de Alex e inclusive já me deu muitos conselhos, apesar de não compreender muito sobre relações homoafetivas, Jeny dizia que eu tinha que ser feliz.

Cheguei pra mais uma premiação da série, que além das minhas expectativas iam de vento em polpa... Não fui indicada, mas Lana sim, e iria prestigiar minha amiga claro. E nossa como ela está linda! Assim que cheguei os fotógrafos me cercaram, no entanto pude ver ao longe aquela que sempre é o centro das atenções, a verdadeira Queen, sim porque essa mulher é uma rainha, Lana estava deslumbrante com um vestido preto com um decote discreto, uma abertura nas costas que iam ate a cintura, cabelos presos só de um lado dando destaque as argolas de ouro branco, salto e uma pequena pulseira na mão que ...oh meu deus é a pulseira que dei pra ela.

Ultimamente venho sentido algo muito forte, nossa amizade sempre foi cheia de carisma, cumplicidade, intensa. Entretanto sentia cada vez mais forte a necessidade de estar com a Lana, com a pausa nas gravações estamos distantes uma da outra...e apenas nos falamos por telefone e skipe,,, mas...preciso sentir aquele arrepio que me da quando ela fala bem perto de mim, aquela mania dela falar pegando, abraçando, passando a mão que me faz gritar interiormente...eu precisava disso...

- Amigaaaaa! Que bommm que conseguimos enfim entrar rsrs vamos nos sentar - Lana era sempre assim, escandalosa animada e falante, ao me ver foi logo me puxando pra entrar e não faltaram abraços de urso, que me arrepiaram todinha...era aquele abraço que eu sentia falta.

- Claro, achei que não conseguiria nunca, rsrs pois por onde você passa o tumulto é garantido. Disse uma Jeny divertida com a situação

- E você não fica atrás, está deslumbrante com esse vestido vermelho, definitivamente vermelho é a sua cor. Você fica incrivelmente sexy nele- Lana falou baixinho no ouvido de Jeny causando arrepios na loira e um latejar em seu sexo.

Jeny enrusbeceu, era notório e Lana soltou uma gargalhada divertida ao notar a feição rubra da loira...

- Vejo que usa a pulseira que lhe dei- tentou Jeny mudar de assunto antes que algo mais a entregasse.

- Sim, sim ela é perfeita e amei de verdade, tens bom gosto...ah lembrando que daqui tem saideira numa boate aqui próximo preciso me divertir hoje e esquecer os problemas Jen.

- Ainda seu problema com Alex?- Jen perguntava meio desanimada, sabia que a morena vivia um caso extra conjugal com uma antiga namorada, muitas vezes deu forcas pra Lana esquecer esse casamento de aparências e ser feliz com quem ela ama, no entanto ultimamente esse assunto tem a incomodado bastante, será ciúmes? Não, não podia sentir esse tipo de ciúmes de sua melhor amiga, porque era isso que elas eram. Melhores amigas.

- Sim... tenho pensado demais nela, e na ultima vez que ficamos, foi tão perfeito! Nos amamos com vontade, fúria, como se fosse a ultima vez...

- Você precisa se resolver minha amiga, mas pode sempre contar comigo ok? - falava uma Jen insegura de suas palavras, porém precisava dar apoio a sua amiga amada..

- Ok, por isso que te amo minha amiga, sei que posso ter seu colo. Lana abraçou Jen e pousou sua cabeça no colo da amiga, e não percebeu centenas de flashes na direção das duas.

A premiação encerrou com imagens e vídeos de melhores momentos da série, erros de gravações, muitas risadas e diversão por parte do elenco em geral. Lana ganhou dois prêmios o que a deixou surpresa e feliz. Agradeceu aos fãs, aos amigos, ao marido que apesar de não estar presente sempre a apoiou.

Entramos na boate, festa privativa, sem paparazzi poderíamos ficar a vontade, me servir de um drinque de cereja e levei outro pra Jen.

- Pega, sei que você gosta desses... Jeny aceitou e bebeu só em um gole.

- Hei hei calma ai... isso não é agua kkkk pega leve amiga que a noite está apenas começando.-disse uma Lana surpresa com o afoito momento da loira.

- Hoje o que menos quero é pegar leve... olhou pra morena com olhos de duplas e terceiras intenções, mas a morena não percebeu.

- Vamos dançar, preciso disso, soltar o corpo, espairar a mente sentir a liberdade... disse uma Lana empolgada já puxando a amiga pro meio da pista.

Hoje eu morro por dentro, não sei como vou aguentar...pensava uma Jeny receosa com a noite que estava por vir.

Entre uma música e outra Jen virava uma taça de drink enquanto uma Lana mais solta partiu pra destiladas. As duas dançando viraram o centro das atenções, era impossível não nota las, os corpos se entrelaçavam numa dança sensual, envolvente, Jen era mais alta que Lana mais isso não atrapalhou a sintonia entre elas...estavam soltas, conectadas e pedidas no olhar uma da outra, olhos se encontraram, verde se perdeu no mel, e o mel se perdeu no verde...e no calor do momento, o álcool subindo e aumentando a sensação de excitação bocas se encostaram...lábios se encontraram mãos desciam no corpo uma da outra , parecia que não havia mais ninguém ali além delas...a entrega no beijo era recíproca,o coração em cavalgada acelerava dentro de Jen, mas ela não pensava... só queria prolongar esse momento...Lana adorou sentir aqueles lábios com gosto de cereja...algo tomou conta dela, e se não fosse a falta de ar, não iria mais soltar...aquele beijo sem duvida mudara a sua vida...

Aos poucos se separaram sem perder o contato com os olhos, sorriram, se tocaram... e perceberam que precisavam sair dali...urgentemente...


	6. Chapter 6

Não foram para casa, firam para um apart que Lana tinha para seus encontros com a Alex. Não sabiam quem estava mais anciosa. Jenifer levava vantagem pela estatura privilegiada, mas Lana era forte também. No entanto, fora facilmente colocada numa dessas banquetas de bar e pode ficar no mesmo nivel de Jenifer. Olharam se fixamente enquanto sentiam suas linguas se tocando. Despiam se numa aflicao louca de sentir seus corpos e de repente estavam nuas. Lana abriu suas pernas permitindo que Jeniferse encaixasse no espaco entre suas coxas. Rapidamente prendeu a loira , ao mesmo tempo que buscava os seios firmes e imponentes.

Lana nunca imaginara que sua amizade de anos com Jenifer chegaria a esse momento, porem sabia que aquilo era o que ela propria queria de certa forma. Tovava Jeny como queria ser tocada.

Sem muito esforço e no calor do ato,Jenifer sem sair do laço levou Lana para cama,ou melhor, tentou. Pois arqueou com a mordida que a morena deu seu ombro segiida de uma deliciosa sucção em seus seios. Caíram desajeitadamente no sofá e dele para o chão. Lana estava por cima e Jenifer estava muita vontade, entretanto Lana não ficava em desvantagem. Que fome! Por um momento Jenifer se rendeu e deixou se ser invadida da forma como sua morena queria. Delirou, gemeu, falou coisas desconexas e gritou o nome de seu amor: Lana.

Jenifer era uma guerreira e não estava vencida. Com um leve toque, afastou Lana e a provocou chamando a para cama. Via o corpo ni da sua morena e queria mais a mulher que dominava seus pensamentos. Ela queria mais,queria o seu amor também e que perdesse a noção da vida antes de ser amada por ela. Não sobraria um milimetro de pele sobre aquele corpo que não seria explorado e assim seria por horas e horas de prazer,alternando na satisfação de ambas.

Lana sentia o prazer percorrendo lhe p corpo e afagou os cabelos loiros, erguendo se sobre os cotovelos para encontrar olhos verdes maliciosos cheios de desejos, sem que Jenifer parasse o que fazia. E era maravilhoso o que fazia... sentia seu sexo sendo devorado pela loira com alingua percorrendo a extensão do seu sexo enquanto era estocada fortemente por tres dedos e a outra mão massageava os seios de forma alternada e intensa. Ao sentir que que sua amada chegava ao climax . Jeny foi subindp e se encaixando entre as pernas de Lana unindo seus sexo encharcados de prazer rebolando em um ritmo desenfreado em busca do orgasmo juntamente com sua amada. A Loira apenas pode largar se na cama e se entregar aos espasmos que lhe percorreram o corpo antes do gozo. Seus lábios se encontraram, o atrito dos corpos suados deslizavam causando novos arrepios e Jenifer selou o moment com seu beijo característico: uma forte sucção nos labios inferiores e a mordidinha e teve a mesma atitude de volta. Jeny de repente olha pra Lana e diz:

- Eu te amo.

Lana não soube oque responder, sentia algo especial, algo incrivel e maravilhoso. No entanto, não sentia que era amor. Beijaram se carinhosamente e permaneceram caladas ...cada uma em seus pensamentos.


	7. Chapter 7

Depois daquele dia, nunca mais haviam se visto. Embora Jhennifer sempre mantivesse por perto a espera de um contato na parte de Lana, que por sua vez sempre procurava saber sobre a loira através de outros colegas. E durante um bom tempo ficaram assim cada uma em sua rotina.

Certa vez Lana aceitando um convite pra almoçar com Alex que havia lhe procurado bastante durante esses dias de ausência do Di Blasio. Ela procurou tentar ser discreta embora estivesse num local público: o shopping principal. Alex insistia na ideia de ficar com Lana e esta estava pensativa e nem percebeu que estava sendo observada.

Enquanto isso Jheny em sua tentativa de não ser percebida, estava parada observando discretamente quando um estrondo fez uma onda de pessoas correrem pelo shopping. Com sua habitual fleuma, ela ficou parada pelas pessoas.

Alex percebeu a figura atrapalhada em meio a multidão e a reconheceu imediatamente. Era ela o motivo de varias discursões entre elas. O motivo de Alex sentir se enciumada com a amizade de ambas. Para tentar evitar o encontro Alex arrastou Lana pela multidão a fim de se misturarem no meio do povo. Porem o destino é traiçoeiro e a mais baixa se chocou com a loira alta naquele mesmo instante.

Os olhos de mel ergueram se seguindo o caminho dos seios firmes a sua frente até se depararem com a boca perfeita, semi aberta, o nariz imponente e olhos verdes mais lindos do mundo. Ambas estavam abobalhadas. Foram alguns minutos ,nos quais a multidão espremiam a nas uma contra a outra. Seus corpos entrelaçados. Os braços de Jheny prendendo lana pela cintura. Ambas perdidas em seus mundos quando Alex interrompeu os devaneios das duas quebrando a magia do momento.

- Oi Morrisson, quanto tempo. Tudo bem?- disse Alex fingindo um tom amigável.

- Oi Alexandra estou bem .- Jhennifer respondeu meio sem jeito.

- coincidência , não? Alex falou num tom irônico.

- Providência divina! Devolveu Jheny.

Trocaram mais algumas fartas ate Lana decidir melhor se despedirem e ir embora.

Lana seguiu com Alex até a garagem com os pensamentos e a mente nos olhos de jheny. Sacudiu a cabeça pra afastar as lembranças e nem quis conversar. Alex tentava inutilmente seduzir sua morena e convence la a passarem a noite juntas. Mas Lana so pensava em uma loira. Estava confusa. Por anos manteve seu relacionamento com Alex. Era um vicio gostoso como ambas falavam. De repente nao sabia mas o que pensar. E seus sentimentos por Jheny do que se tratava? Tê la em seus braços, aqueles minutos que pareceram eternos foi um presente dos deuses, embora tenha sido interrompidos, foram devastadores.

Enquanto isso Jheny ficara relembrando o encontro. O Jeito que os olhos se encontraram. A loira tremeu ao lembrar dos olhos. Como juntando um quebra cabeça, associou o olhar tão terno e sedutor ao mesmo tempo franco com as lembranças do toque e do cheiro naquela noite. A loira sempre fantasiara está nos braços da d sua amiga amada,sentindo seu cheiro,pele, gosto

Ambas estavam perdidas em seus pensamentos longe porém perto e unidas numa mesma lembrança- a noite em que passaram juntas, dormindo uma do lado da outra, só o contato tímido. Lana pensava no que Jheny disse. Jheny pensava o porque disse aquilo. Por que não admitir que queriam estar juntas? Mas a alma da mulher é impossível desvendar.

" Há uma nuvem de faca,onde o amor vier. Ninguém tem o mapa da alma da mulher. Ninguem sai com o coração sem sangrar ao tentar revelar um ser maravilhoso entre a serpente e a estrela."(Entre a serpente e a estrela- Zé Ramalho).


End file.
